


Is There Somewhere

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left your USB flash drive in the library computer and i had to go through your files to figure out who you are and i ended up reading the entirety of this piece of writing you’re working on and wow you’re actually really good???? " Prompt from tumblr. Kinda took the prompt and went crazy so here's the result. Grenna cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere

Greer practically sprinted up the marble steps to the library. It was 3:16. She was late coming out of her sociology class last period, which meant that she had to run to grab one of the school computers so that she could actually print off and hand in her assignment on time tomorrow morning.

Usually, she would have a project done days in advance but she had been so overloaded with Eco Club lately, organising the entire Florida trip by herself. She had completely forgotten that Mr Samuels had even given them the assignment until two nights before it was due. She had to rush to finish it and she knew even before she handed it in that it was no where near up to her usual standards.

She took the steps two at a time. If she wasn’t as fit as she was, she would be winded with the unnecessary amount of steps that this library had. She bounded the last two steps and went to reach for the door handle, just as a girl shot out of the door. They collided and the girl’s books went flying across the floor.

“Fuck.” The girl cussed. 

Greer looked up, seeing Brenna Carver reaching down to pick up her books. 

“I’m so sorry.” She started, bending down to help the girl collect her things.

Brenna Carver. She was the girl in her history class who sat at the back of the room, well, when she was actually in class. She was constantly making snide remarks and acting generally uninterested in everything really.

“Don’t worry about it.” Carver said sarcastically, getting to her feet as Greer handed over the rest of her books. 

With that, she took off down the stairs in a flurry of brown hair and dark clothing. Shaking her head, Greer pulled open the double doors, praying there was a free computer somewhere. She would use her own, but it chose probably the most inconvenient time ever to die. She was incredibly lucky that she had her assignment saved onto a USB otherwise the whole thing would be up in smoke with her stupid macbook.

At the back of the library was the computer lab and thank god, there was one spare computer in the far corner. Greer made her way over to it before someone else could occupy it and started it up, using her school login to get on to her user profile. Every student had a student number and password to access their own account on the school’s database.

The homepage started up, the school’s logo flashing up onto her desktop. She reached into the front pocket of her backpack to pull out her USB stick. As she brushed her fingers across the back of the computer, fumbling for the USB port, her fingers found another USB already occupying the slot.

She pulled it out and twirled it in her fingers. She had no idea who it belonged to. Being the type of girl that she was, she immediately started stressing. Worrying about what assignments the owner was inevitably going to miss. She decided to check some of the files to see if the owner had left their name on any documents.

As she plugged it in, she contents of it popped up on the screen. There was two files on it, one that seemed to be a history paper, judging by the title; “The Black Death”. The other file was simply named, Untitled.

She hovered the mouse over the untitled file, hesitating, before double clicking. 

“You had eyes the piercing colour of green- blue which held a twinge of yellow.   
Aquamarine I believe they’re called.  
The oceans saw you and decided to take residence in your eyes;   
Greenery was jealous of the ocean, eventually they worked things out and are now sharing the house in your eyes.   
Together they create a beautiful shade of yellow that’s hard to be seen but it’s there.  
Oh these eyes of yours; they are the reason the sky tries so hard to impress you with is colours; it wants to make you its canvas.   
Little does the sky know it’s beauty is painted by you; how else could one explain the colours of the sky.” 

Greer’s eyes skimmed across intricate words and phrases that must have held so much emotion to the writer. Looking at the bottom of the page, a simple B.C signed the document.

She exited out of the document, opening the Black Death one in an attempt to find the author’s name. Skimming to the bottom of the page, Brenna Carver’s name was printed.

The name took Greer by surprise. Brenna Carver, the unattached broody girl from her history class, had written that amazing piece of writing? She didn’t truly believe it, but seeing as there was an assignment on the drive, she needed to find a way to give it back to Brenna.

She knew that Brenna had gotten an extension on her assignment, some family thing, and that the hand in date was 8am in two days time. Now she just needed to figure out how to get the flash drive to her before then.

She replaced the USB with her own and quickly printed her own assignment, collecting all 12 pages of it before getting to work.

\------

No more than an hour later she pulled up to a house-apartment near the city. “So this is where Brenna Carver lives” She said to herself as she killed the engine of her car. The place was quaint, tiny really compared to her mansion-like house.

She pulled herself out of the car, reaching in to grab her bag before walking up to the front door. She knocked twice and took a step back. It took a minute for someone to answer the door and the girl who did, Greer had never seen before.

“Um, hi. Does Brenna Carver live here?”

“Yeah, she’s upstairs. Are you a friend from school?” The girl asked kindly.

“Not really,” she said sheepishly “We have history together.” 

The girl looked at her oddly for a second, before shaking her head slightly and sticking her hand out to Greer.

“I’m April, it’s nice to meet you…”

“Oh,” Greer started, “Greer Danville. Nice to meet you.”

“Come in, I’ll get Brenna for you from upstairs.” April said, ushering her into the living room and disappearing before Greer could say anything.

Looking around the room, she could instantly tell that the room was well lived in. There were magazines scattered on coffee tables, pictures on the walls and mantles. It felt so different from her own home. Her parents were barely ever there, always away on some work trip or another. When they are their time is taken up with hours on end in separate offices and closed doors. The last time they had spent even a Christmas together as a family was when she had been twelve.

As she stood admiring the space, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Sure enough, turning around she was met with Brenna Carver.

Greer would be lying if she said that she had never found Brenna attractive. Even in the mandatory school uniform she managed to always look good, rebelling against the school dress code, but Greer had never seen her outside of school before.

She had a pair of black skinny jeans on that hugged her figure in all the right places, a grey baggy The Smiths sweatshirt and, as usual, her hair hung down around her face. Greer couldn’t deny how much the look was working for her.

“Greer Danville. Fancy you being in my living room. Feeling that bad about running into me earlier are we?” She asked.

“Um, no.” Greer said, picking up on the sarcasm. “Actually, you left your USB in the library after you left.” She explained, unzipping the front pocket of her bag to retrieve the memory stick. After rummaging for a second, she fished it out and handed it over to Brenna who had been waiting expectantly.

She glanced at it in her hand. “How did you know it was mine?” She asked quizzically.

Greer’s expression turned sheepish instantly and she glanced down at her shoes.

“I may have, kinda looked at the files on it…”

“You what? Have you never heard of an invasion of privacy?” Brenna asked joking slightly. Greer obviously didn’t catch on to it however, as she stammered trying to find something to say that would make the whole situation a lot less awkward.

“I just.. Wanted to find out whose it was that’s all.” She tried to say casually.

“Oh okay. Well, thanks then.” Brenna said with a sort of half smile teetering at the edge of her lips.

“You’re an amazing writer by the way.” Greer stated nonchalantly.

She could see Brenna’s cheeks turn pink and couldn’t help but smile at how cute it was. What the hell was going on? She was finding Brenna freaking Carver cute.

“Thanks I guess…”

They stood in awkward silence for a while before Greer finally spoke up.

“Well I should probably get going.” She muttered.

“Oh, yeah of course.” Brenna started. “Thanks for bringing me this. You kinda saved my life, I was looking everywhere for it.”

They started to walk towards the front door, Brenna walking in front to open the door for Greer.

“No problem. See you in school..”

With that, Greer turned and walked to her car, opening the door and sliding comfortably into the drivers seat. She bucked her seatbelt and cast one last glance at the Carver residence. Brenna was stood leaning against the door frame. Greer couldn’t help but smile as she put the car into gear and pulled out.

Tomorrow morning just couldn’t seem to come quick enough.

\-----------

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Greer drove down the main street towards the school. Her head was bopping along with the Taylor Swift song that was blasting from the speakers.

“My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she’s like ‘OH MY GOD’ but I’m just gonna shake!” She sang as she pulled into the parking lot. She noticed the grey Prius that was parked outside Brenna’s house the night before a couple of spots over and felt herself smiling.

Her smile stayed on her face the whole way to her locker as she lulled over the possibility of running into Brenna at some point during the day. As she reached it, she entered the combination and unlocked the padlock, swinging the locker door open. As she did, a small piece of paper floated out and landed on the floor.

She quickly grabbed the books she needed for first period, closed her locker and bent down to pick up the piece of paper. It was slightly crumpled from being slid into her locker. She opened it up and to find a passage of writing scrawled in someone’s neat handwriting.

‘Art isn’t always something sat upon a wall, framed to add beauty. Sometimes art has a beating heart. Sometimes it is the way someone talks, the passion they have, the scars and stretch marks stroked upon their body. Sometimes there isn’t a need to add extra beauty such as a frame because after all, you have stumbled upon a masterpiece and for the first time in your life, it is difficult to look away. In truth, she’s just a girl with a heart on fire, a head in the stars and a tendency for losing herself in beautiful places. To you though, her eyes look like stars exploding in the sky, creating light and warmth and it’s all you can do to keep yourself from walking head first into the inferno.

B.C’

B.C. Brenna Carver.

Greer looked up from the piece of paper, scanning the crowds of students now filling the hallways until her eyes landed on Brenna’s usual hang out place. There she was talking to her best friend Ford. When Greer looked at her, Brenna looked up and they made eye contact, said something to Ford and wandered down the hall and into their history class.

Zipping up her backpack Greer followed Brenna, paper in hand, into the classroom. She walked in just as Brenna was handing what looked like her assignment to Mrs Wright (a day early) before making her way to take her place at the back of the class. She looked up at Greer as she slid into her seat, slinging her backpack across the back of the chair.

There was still around fifteen minutes until the period started so, apart from the teacher, they were the only two in the room. Seeing the small smile on Brenna’s face, Greer made her way over to where the brunette was sat.

“Hey Brenna.” She said. Hey? She cursed herself. That’s all she had to say?

“Hi Greer.” Brenna replied smirking.

“Umm.. Did you leave this in my locker?” She asked pulling out the piece of paper. “It’s incredible.” Greer couldn’t help but gush. Brenna seemed to have a way with words that was truly poetic and totally unexpected.

Brenna bowed her head a bit. At first, Greer thought that she was upset, but then she saw the smile that was plastered on the girl’s face. Wait, was Brenna Carver embarrassed? That’s something she never thought she would see. It was kind of adorable.

“Uh, yeah. I just thought, after your little invasion of privacy yesterday,” She said winking, “I remembered you telling me that you liked my writing. I guess I wrote that as sort of a thank you. For, you know, giving me back my USB.” The whole speech came out rushed and slightly flustered, but Brenna silently applauded herself for managing to get a word out at all in front of the blonde.

Greer’s smile widened seeing Brenna so flustered. “Well, it was the perfect thank you, but honestly it was no trouble. I’m just glad you got your assignment in on time. A day early even.”

“Always about the grades aren’t you Danville. Talk about nerdy.” Brenna laughed, which earned her a playful nudge.

“It’s not always about the grades you know. One time, with Harper…” She started talking, but as soon as the name left her mouth she regretted it. The memories that surfaced with the mention of her now ex-girlfriend were harsh. They didn’t exactly leave things on good terms.

She must have had an especially pained look on her face, because all of a sudden Brenna was holding her hand. Her thumb danced along Greer’s knuckle which sent sparks up her arm. Brenna holding her hand was electrifying. She had never felt anything like it.

“Hey, you okay?” Was all she said. Her voice was quiet and reserved. She didn’t ask what was wrong though, or what happened, which Greer was thankful for. Two months later and she still wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She sighed. 

Hearing Greer’s confirmation, Brenna let go of her hand. She found herself immediately missing the tingles in her fingers, but decided it best not to comment. 

"So..."

"So." Greer said back, smiling slightly.

Brenna opened her mouth to say something but before she could, in walked the group of girls that usually sat where greer was currently standing.

“I better go sit down. Talk to you later.” Greer said, turning to go and occupy her usual seat. She wanted to stay and talk, but class was about to start. Oh the joys of the plague.

\-------

“Okay class, so your homework for tonight is to research how the Black Death inevitably affected the economy and social hierarchy of the 1600’s and report your findings to the class tomorrow morning.” Mrs Wright bellowed as the bell rang out signalling the end of the period.

Greer neatly packed her books away into her backpack and swung it onto her shoulder. She glanced back to where Brenna sat, but she must have already left because she was nowhere to be found. A little disappointed, she headed out of the class. Her second period class was gym, so she walked over to her locker to collect her sports gear.

As she stood putting in her combination she felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Brenna. They were so close that Greer could smell her perfume. She smelt like coffee and vanilla and oh god it was just so fucking Brenna. Greer decided right there that she had found her new favorite smell.

“Hey.”

She couldn’t help but grin as Brenna spoke.

“Hey Brenna. What’s up?”

“I have Chem next period.” Brenna replied exasperatedly. “I was thinking of ditching to go grab some food. You wanna come?”

Greer’s eyes widened a little. She was asking her to skip class? She had never skipped class in her life, but the thought of skipping with Brenna was enticing. She must have taken a second too long deliberating because Brenna’s gorgeous green eyes dropped slightly.

“I mean, you don’t have to. If, you know, Ecology is too important for you or something?” She said, putting a smile on her face.

Greer smirked. “I’ll have you know I have gym next period. Wow, it sounds so nerdy when you call it Ecology.” She laughed.

“Well,” Brenna laughed back, “You’re kind of a nerd.” She stated, laughing when Greer’s lipped turned out in a stubborn pout. Before She could say anything, Brenna continued. “And it’s also kind of adorable.”

Greer’s cheeks turned red faster than you could say ‘nerdy’. She felt fluttering in her stomach and immediately she knew what her decision was going to be. She needed to be alone with her. She needed to know the things that made her happy, made her sad. She wanted to know what went on in that beautifully poetic head of hers.

“I may be nerdy,” she said in her cheesiest voice, “but I’m not so nerdy that I won’t break the rules every once in a while.” Turning around, she closed the door to her locker. “Lets go.”

As she turned back to the brunette waiting for her, she couldn’t help the way her lips curled at the sight of her mouth hanging slightly open, as if she couldn’t believe that Greer would actually agree to skip class. A second later, her eyes lit up and the two turned to walk out towards the parking lot.

“So Carver,” Greer smiled, “What’s the plan?”

“To be completely honest, I never actually thought I would get this far.” She replied sheepishly.

Greer deliberated for a moment. “There’s this great diner about five minutes away. Come on, I’ll drive.” She said, taking Brenna by the hand and leading her towards her car. 

As soon as their fingers touched Greer felt the same sparks of electricity running up her arms as she had earlier that day. What was it about this girl that was driving her crazy? She knew nothing about her other than her mind was a wonderland that she was dying to explore. Why was she feeling such a connection when they were together?

They reached Greer’s Camaro Convertible, her 16th birthday present from her parents, and Greer walked round to open the door for Brenna. The two hopped in, Greer buckling her seatbelt and starting the engine. As they drove, they sat awkwardly not knowing what to say.

“So, your sister April seems pretty cool.” Greer started. “I wish I had a sister.”

“Yeah,” Brenna smiled sadly, “She’s pretty amazing.”

Greer reached over and put a hand on Brenna’s knee. “Hey, you okay?”

Brenna shook herself slightly, composing herself before saying simply; “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Greer wasn’t convinced, but she still didn’t know the girl that well so she decided not to pry, instead placing a hand on Brenna’s knee comfortingly. Brenna seemed to appreciate it, giving her a small smile as she took her hand back.

They pulled into the diner car park and Greer killed the engine. “Here we are. Ready for some of the best food you will ever have?”

They laughed together as they got out of the car. Walking towards the door, Brenna hooked her arm in Greers. The two locked eyes for a second, both turning away shyly as they reached the door.

Greer lead the brunette over to a booth in the back of the diner and they climbed in opposite each other. Within seconds a middle aged woman walked over to them, smiling warmly.

“Greer, fancy seeing you here. Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” The woman asked jokingly. She was probably mid 40’s, brown hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail and she had one of the warmest smiles Brenna had ever seen, besides Greer of course.

Greer laughed at the woman. “I had a free period before lunch so I thought i would bring my friend here to give her the most pristine dining experience she will ever get.” She said winking. “Brenna, this is Marie, Marie, Brenna.”

Brenna extended her hand to greet the woman. “It’s nice you meet you Marie.”

“I hope Greer here isn’t being a bad influence on such as sweet girl like yourself.” Marie said, nudging Brenna in the shoulder. 

“To be honest Marie, it would most likely be the other way around if anything.” The brunette laughed.

The waitress just laughed and asked them what they would like to order. Before Brenna could answer, Greer spoke up. “Two of the usual please. And a diet coke for me. Brenna?”

“Just a water thanks.”

“Alright girls, two of the waffles with caramelised bacon, one diet coke and one water. Won’t be a minute.” 

As Marie left the two girls, Greer turned to face Brenna. She had that wide eyed smile on her face that made Brenna’s heartbeat falter.

“So, how’d you find out about this place?” Brenna asked looking around at the diner. “I feel like we’ve just been transported back to the 60’s”

Brenna was just now noticing the decor. The whole place was decked out like something out of Grease and she was intrigued as to whether that was due to the diner actually dating back to the era of greasers or whether they just had a kick ass interior designer.

“My parents used to bring me here when I was a kid. Not so much anymore though, they work a lot.” She said rather sadly. “I try to come when I can, these people are like family to me you know? Sometimes more so than the biological one.”

Brenna could feel Greer drifting away so she tried to pull her back a bit. She reached across the table to where Greer’s phone rested and picked it up.

“Well, if you ever don’t want to be alone,” she started as she punched her number into a new contact, “give me a call. I mean, thanks you your amazing stalker skills you already know where I live.” She joked, handing the phone back over to Greer.

When Greer looked at it, she saw that Brenna had used an incredibly excessive amount of emojis to end her contact name and gave a small chuckle. She was too preoccupied however to see the way Brenna’s face lit up at the fact that she had managed to make the blonde smile. A second later, she looked up and the two made eye contact, Brenna blushing and glancing down at her hands with a stupid grin on her face.

“Okay girls, order up.” Marie called, making the two girls jump sheepishly. They had been too busy staring at each other to notice her walking over to their table, two plates stacked high with waffles.

Brenna’s eyes widened at the sight and the two thanked Marie before digging into their meals. Greer couldn’t help but laugh at the moans coming from across the table as Brenna demolished her plate.

///

 

Brenna sat in bed scrolling absentmindedly down her tumblr dashboard, the clock on her bedside table read 11:47. It had been two days since she had skipped class with Greer and the two had been texting back and forth since. She had started to develop feelings for the blonde. Butterflies formed in her stomach every time that name flashed up on her phone screen.

She was reblogging a gifset of her favorite tv couple, Reagan and Amy from Faking It, when her phone began buzzing. She picked it up and saw Greer’s name. Quickly she swiped across to answer the call.

“Hey, Greer. It’s late, are you okay?” She asked. She heard sniffles on the other line and immediately became concerned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Greer replied between sniffles.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I was awake. I just wasn’t assuming you would be.” She paused. “Is everything okay?”

“You know in the diner, when you said I could call you if I didn’t want to be alone?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Well, I kinda got into this huge fight with my parents and I walked out. I didn’t even know where I was going when I left. I just kind of got in my car and drove and next thing I knew… I’m kind of at your front door.” Greer said quickly.

Brenna walked over to her bedroom window and low and behold, there was Greer’s car parked across the street. 

“Give me two seconds. I’ll be right down.”

She hung up the phone and pulled on a hoodie before creeping downstairs, careful not to wake her parents. Crossing the hall, she reached out and unlocked the door, pulling it open to see Greer. She was standing on her front porch with a backpack on her back, hands pulling slightly on her hoodie pockets. Her face was a mix of emotions, but as soon as she saw Brenna she smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile all the same.

“I’m so sorry, I just kinda ended up here.” Greer’s lips turned down in a small frown and her eyes darted to the floor.

It was the most vulnerable Brenna had ever seen her and it was heartbreaking. She had no idea what had happened between Greer and her parents to make Greer so upset but she knew that all she could do was comfort her.

“It’s okay, honestly I’m glad you called me.” She said reaching out a hand to pull Greer close to her. She felt Greer nuzzle into her neck and collapse into her arms as Brenna all but held her up. She traced her fingers up and down the blonde’s back as she felt Greer’s body shake with unshed tears.

“It’s okay. Shhh, you’re okay.” Brenna comforted her. 

“Can… Can I stay here tonight?” She heard in between breaths.

“Of course. Come on.” She whispered, ushering Greer inside. “We’ll just have to be quiet, my family is asleep.”

The two climbed the stairs, Brenna not letting Greer go until they were safely inside her bedroom. She sat Greer down on the bed before walking over to her drawers and pulling   
out a pair of sweatpants and a singlet. Walking over to the bed again, she placed the clothes down in front of Greer.

“Here, change into this, you’ll be more comfortable.” She smiled. “I’ll just be in the bathroom.”

Greer took the clothes with a smile and watched as Brenna retreated into the bathroom before changing.

Minutes later the two were sat on the bed facing each other. They were comfortably curled into each other, legs intertwined slightly.

“I tried to talk to my parents. I told them I didn’t like how much time they were spending away from home and my mom, she didn’t even let me finish.” Greer sighed. “She just started yelling at me about how I don’t understand respect.”

“I’m so sorry Greer.” Brenna said sympathetically. She reached for Greer’s hand and held it in her own, slowly rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.

“I just feel like I do everything she wants, and it’s still not good enough. Like, I don’t even know what she wants anymore.” Greer said glancing down at their intertwined hands.

Brenna didn’t realise what more a mother could want from her daughter. “I mean come on, how are you not enough? You’re the best daughter she could possibly hope for.” Brenna said, and she meant it. Greer was crazy smart, an amazing sports person and she was president of pretty much every club there was to offer at school. What more could anyone want?

Greer’s voice dropped slightly, tears spilling from her eyes.

“She doesn’t think so.”

“Well she’s wrong.” Brenna replied. She couldn’t help but glance down at Greer’s lips. She wished that she could just kiss her and take all of her pain away. She met Greer’s eyes and they seemed to be saying the exact same thing.

Suddenly they were leaning in. Brenna tilted her head slightly as their lips touched, softly. There was none of the urgency that she felt each time she had kissed her ex, Kieran. It wasn’t rushed, there was nothing that felt forced. It was perfect.

It lasted only a second before they pulled away. Brenna’s eyes were closed, sinking in the moment. When she opened them she saw the beautiful blonde sitting across from her the same dorky grin on her face that Brenna was sure was plastered all over her face.

“Woah.”

Greer let out a small laugh at that. “Woah indeed.”

A second later, Greer let out a long yawn, causing the two of them to glance at the clock and realise that is was two thirty in the morning.

“Well,” Brenna started awkwardly, “You should probably try and get some sleep.” She said grabbing one of her throw pillows and a blanket before laying them out on the floor.

“Uh, Bren, what are you doing?” Greer asked curiously.

“I’m letting you take the bed.” She said, smiling at the other girl. “I’ll take the floor.”

As she straightened out the blanket she felt a hand on her arm.

“Did you, maybe, want to share the bed?” Greer asked sheepishly. “I just, I don’t know… I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

Benna smiled, crawling into the bed, making sure to keep a certain amount of distance between them for Greer’s benefit more than her own. Greer crawled in beside her.

“I don’t bite you know.”

“I know.” Brenna replied awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Greer rolled over to face her. “Will you… hold me?” She whispered quietly, scared of the vulnerability that she was showing. She never showed her vulnerable side. Brenna just nodded in reply as greer turned around.

She pulled Greer close, wrapping an arm around her. Greer’s hand reached up, intertwining their fingers. Their legs intertwine and Brenna’s head comes to rest in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Greer guides their intertwined hands upwards, placing a small kiss to the back of Brenna’s hand. 

Within five minutes, they had drifted off to sleep.

///

“Brenna. Breakfast if you want it. Come on love, it’s almost ten. I know it’s a weekend but you still have to join the land of the living at some point.”

Brenna woke to the sound of her mom calling to her from behind her door. As her brain managed to come into focus, she noticed that she was now completely tangled together with the blonde lying next to her (though on top of her was a more appropriate term). They had managed to somehow stay holding hands the whole night.

Slowly, she lifted their hand up to place a kiss to her back of Greers hand as she had done the night before.

“Greer? Time to wake up.” She whispered to the sleeping girl, earning a grunt in response. “Come on sleepy head.”

“No.” Greer stated, rolling over and falling immediately back to sleep as Brenna laughed at her. It seemed that there would be no arguing with her. Slowly she untangled herself from the mass of limbs and quietly slipped out the door and down to the kitchen.

As she walked in, she was greeted by her family sitting around the kitchen bench eating breakfast.

“Hey Bren.” The three of them said almost simultaneously. 

“Morning.” She said addressing the family. “Mom, can I talk to you a second?”

“Sure Brenna.”

The two walked into the living room. Brenna decided she should probably tell her mom about their house guest.

“So, last night, a friend kind of came over…”

“Bren-”

“I know, look she had a huge fight with her parents and she had nowhere to go. I couldn’t just tell her to leave.”

Her mom let out an exasperated sigh. “I wish you would have told me Brena.”

“It was like midnight mom. And I know how much you’ve been stressing lately, about April. I wanted you to get some sleep, you deserve it.”

“I appreciate that Brenna. I really do.”

“So it’s okay for her to be here?”

“Yes of course it is.” Sarah smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. The two of them walked into the kitchen and Brenna eyed the spread set out before them. Sarah had made Pancakes, Brenna’s favorite. She decided to grab some for Greer and take it to her.

Placing a stack of pancakes on a plate and pouring a cup of coffee, she made her way back up the stairs. When she walked into her bedroom, Greer was still sleeping, her blonde hair splayed over the pillows.

Setting the food down on her bedside table, she knelt beside the bed. Pushing back the hair covering Greer’s face, she gently pushed on her shoulder.  
“Greeeeer.” She tried. “as adorable as you may be in this moment, it’s time to wake up.”

A disgruntled, “I don’t wanna.” was all she got in reply.

“I brought pancakes…” She said. Greer let out small grunt and pulled the covers up over her face. “And coffee..”

Slowly, the blanket lowered and Greer’s blue eyes peeped out. “Coffee?”

Brenna laughed, grabbing the mug from the bedside table and waving it in front of her. Greer managed to sit up in the bed and Brenna handed her the cup. She clutched it like it was the one thing keeping her alive and quickly downed half of it.

She moved so that Brenna could perch herself on the bed next to her. Brenna couldn’t help but stare at her. She looked just as beautiful in the morning as she did during the day, and the fact that she was wearing Brenna’s clothes just made her that much more attractive. Oh god, she had it so bad for this girl.

“Morning Bren.” Greer smiled, noticing the way the other girls eyes were glued to her.

“Morning.” The smile on Brenna’s face was so cheesy and adorable that Greer couldn’t help but smile back.

“So, I seem to recall the word pancakes being tossed around.” Greer joked. Brenna reached over to grab the plate and offered one to the other girl before taking one for herself.   
The two ate in silence before Brenna broke it.

“How are you doing today?” She asked sincerely.

“To tell you the truth I have no idea. I don’t really know what I’m feeling at the moment.” She said, her voice dropping slightly. “Being with you is making it better though.”

Greer glanced down to Brenna’s lips. Greer noticed and started to slowly lean in closer until the two of them were inches apart. Brenna could feel Greer’s breath hot against her lips. They were so close she could almost taste her.

Just as Brenna moved in to press their lips together, Greer pulled back. Greer looked her her, a smug grin had formed on her lips. It was only when she lifted a pancake to her lips that Brenna realised what had happened.

“Hey! You stole the last pancake!” Brenna accused her.

“Yep. I think i did a pretty good job of that to be honest with you.”

“Oh is that right?” Brenna asked, smirking.

A second later she lunged, tackling Greer to the bed and pinning her underneath her. 

“Too bad you’re now completely helpless.” Brenna laughed tickling her. She rolled off Greer as quickly as she rolled on and sat against the headboard of the bed. Greer righted herself and did the same, slinging her legs across Brenna’s lap. They sat like that for a moment, not saying anything, before Greer broke the silence.

“I really like you Bren.” She said quietly.

Brenna didn’t think the smile on her face could possibly get any bigger. “I like you too Greer. I also like how adorable you look waking up in the morning. Seriously, the drool was adorable.” She joked, earning a playful slap to the arm. She felt Greer rest her chin on her shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her collar bone.

“Do you want to go out with me by any chance? Say, tomorrow?” Brenna asked twirling their fingers together.

“I would like that very much.”

///

The next day, Brenna stood in the bathroom applying just a touch of make-up to her face. Greer had stayed over the past two night now, not wanting to go home and face her parents. The two of them had spent the night before curled together on Brenna’s bed talking. Just talking, about anything and everything.

Brenna had told her about her dad, about April, and Greer had just listened. She didn’t push, or rant about how everything was the government’s fault, she just held her as she talked. Greer told Bernna about how it was for her, being raised by nannies and psychiatrists. About her relationship with her parents. 

Now it was time for their date. Brenna righted herself against the sink and took a deep breath. She was the most nervous she had ever been about a date. She looked herself up and down. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a tank top and a simple jacket. On her feet were her favorite pair of Dr Martins and her hair she had decided to keep down and was falling around her shoulders.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with her outfit she straightened up, running a hand through her hair before walking out into her bedroom where Greer waited.

As soon as her eyes found the blonde her jaw dropped. Greer looked incredible in a pair of black cut off shorts that were frayed at the bottom, complimenting her legs in all the right ways. She matched them with a maroon coloured sweater, a white eagle printed on the front. She wore some simple white vans to top off the whole look.

It was only when Greer cleared her throat that Brenna noticed she had been staring. She shuffled slightly, embarrassed that she had been caught.

“You look… Incredible.” Brenna told her.

Greer stepped closer to the brunette and looped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, placing a small kiss on her lips.

“Right back at you.” She smiled. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going at all?”

Brenna’s face lit up with a mischievous grin. “Nope, you’ll just have to wait and see.” She replied, pulling away slightly.

“Lets go!” she laughed, pulling the blonde by the hand.  
\-------

“Where are we going?” Greer tried for the third time in a minute. They were away from the city now, amidst the trees and bushes that Brenna had become so accustomed to.

“You’ll have to wait. God, you’re so impatient.” Brenna laughed, playing with Greer’s intertwined fingers. They had just turned the car off onto a worn dirt road. Within the first minute of the car journey, Greer had reached out across the dashboard and held Brenna’s hand, which sent sparks up her arm.

They continued along the road for a minute or two more, Greer growing more and more impatient with each passing second, before finally the car came to a stop in front of a beaten path that wound up into the forest.

“Is this the part where you lure me into the woods and murder me?”

Brenna laughed. “Murdering you would be inconvenient for me. I wouldn’t be able to do this…” Closing her eyes, she leaned in, closing the distance between them and brought their lips together.

When she pulled away, she laughed as she caught sight of the blonde. She was totally breathless, sitting with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Brenna didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

“Come on nerd, we’re walking the rest of the way.” She laughed as she jumped out of the car. She waited a second for Greer to join her, before linking their fingers together and pulling the taller girl down the track.

“So, you brought me out into the middle of a forest, why?” 

“Patience! You may be attractive as hell, but damn you’re impatient!” Brenna laughed. She slings an arm over Greer’s shoulders and Greer reaches up to intertwine their fingers.   
They walk like that along the path for a while, making idle conversation, until they reach a clearing at the end of the path.

Brenna hears Greer inhale suddenly and smiles. In front of them is a large waterfall. It looked as though it had been untouched for years, not affected by the destruction that almost always followed closely behind the presence of people. The waterfall cascaded down over what looked like a large cavern, hidden behind the falling water. The water pooled crystal clear at the bottom in a large lagoon that twisted off into a river that disappeared into the trees. As they moved closer, Greer could see that the lagoon was dotted here and there with small fish that danced playfully through the water.

“Brenna, this place is beautiful!”

“So you like it then?” She said smiling.

Greer turned her attention towards Brenna and leaned closer to rest her hands on the shorter girl’s hips. 

“I love it.” She quickly pressed a kiss to the shorter girl’s lips. “How did you find out about this place?” She asked, her eyes scanning the fairytale scene that was laid out before them.

“See that clearing over there?” Brenna replied, gesturing to a small expanse of grass off to the side of them. “Me and April used to go camping there with our dad before he died.” She smiled nostalgically.

Greer reached up to lift Brenna’s chin so that she could look into her eyes. 

“Thank you for sharing this place with me.” She smiled. She took the shorter girl’s hand and fiddled with her fingers.

“Come with me.” Brenna smiled, pulling the taller girl gently by the hand.

They edged their way around the sides of the waterfall and carefully climbed into the cavern that was masked by a cascade of water. To Greer’s surprise, the space was plenty big enough for the two of them and was surprisingly dry. She watched as Brenna walked over to the back of the cave, bringing out a blanket and laying it down on the cavern floor.

“I see you came prepared.” She laughed, because really this didn’t surprise her at all.

Brenna moved to sit on the blanket. “Care to join me?”

The blonde moved to where she was sitting with no hesitation and positioned herself so that she was lying with her head in Brenna’s lap. As soon as she was comfortable, Brenna began to run soothing fingers across her scalp and the small moan of acceptance that she got from the blonde was enough to urge her to continue.

“Tell me about your dad.” Greer asked as she ran her fingers across the shorter girl’s other arm which was draped across her shoulder.

“My dad? What would you like to know?”

“Well, what was he like when you were growing up?”

Brenna was quiet for a second before she talked again. 

“Honestly? He was the best dad I could probably ever ask for. He was always so understanding, you know? I could talk to him about anything. When he died, my family kind of came undone.” She sighed. “Mom practically tried to wrap me in bubble wrap every time I walked out the door, scared that the big bad world would come and take me away from her. The thing is though, by coddling me so much, it just made me push away from her even more. I ended up doing some really stupid shit, you know? Going to parties, getting blackout drunk every other day. I guess I thought that if I drank myself into oblivion, then I wouldn’t feel so much guilt.”

Greer sat up and twisted around to face her. “Why would you feel guilty?” She asked.

“Because, it was my fault he was even in the car in the first place. I broke my phone and I was being a brat, demanding we go out and get me a new one. My dad, being my dad, agreed.” She looked away from Greer then and Greer could see that she was upset. “If I hadn’t been so selfish, he might still be alive. He wouldn’t have been killed by some stupid drunk driver!”

Tears fell from Brenna’s eyes and Greer had never seen the girl look so broken. She adjusted herself so that she was face to face with the other girl and cupped her hands underneath her chin.

“Brenna, listen to me. Your dad dying was not your fault. You said it yourself, it was some stupid drunk driver, not you. Life is fragile, it can be given and taken away in the blink of an eye, but you can’t blame yourself for what happened. You’ll spend all your time trying to wish away the past instead of living the life that your dad gave to you. He would have wanted you to be happy and to not blame yourself. He’s the one that made you into the amazing, smart, poetic, funny and beautiful person that you are and you can’t dwell on the things you can’t control.”

She searched Brenna’s eyes and saw something inside of them change. The vulnerability that she saw inside them shifted into adoration. Greer leaned in slowly until their lips were barely touching. 

“You’re the most amazing person that I know. Your dad would be so proud of you.” She said, resting her forehead against Brenna’s. She brought her hands up and slowly wiped away the tears that had fallen down Brenna’s face and kissed her slowly.

They broke the kiss, Greer pulling Brenna so that she was laying in her lap, just as Brenna’s phone goes off.

“It’s my mom, she’s just checking to see how everything’s going.” She said, shooting off a quick reply before playing some music through her phone speakers. 

She pressed shuffle and lay her phone on the ground next to her and Twenty One Pilots’ cover of ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ came on through the speakers. Brenna got to her feet and held out a hand towards Greer. 

“Wanna dance?”

Smiling, Greer stood up, taking Brenna’s hand. The shorter girl pulled Greer close to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close with the other hand. They melted into one another, Brenna’s head resting on the taller girl’s shoulders.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”

They swayed together, the waterfall behind them casting light into the small cavern. As the chorus began again, Brenna lifted her head and sang softly. 

“I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

She felt Greer’s smile as she nuzzled into the shorter girl’s neck, and leaned back to twirl her. Greer stopped spinning face to face with Brenna as the song changed, leading into Hold You by Nina Nesbitt. Brenna brought her lips to Greer’s and was met with the same eagerness that she felt. They fell into step with one another, finding just the right places to fit together. After a second, Greer pulled back.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you.”


End file.
